Atherosclerosis is a vascular disease characterized by a modification of the walls of blood-carrying vessels. Such modifications, when they occur at discrete locations or pockets of diseased vessels, are referred to as plaques. Certain types of plaques are associated with acute events such as stroke or myocardial infarction. These plaques are referred to as “vulnerable plaques.” A vulnerable plaque typically includes a lipid-containing pool of necrotic debris separated from the blood by a thin fibrous cap. In response to elevated intraluminal pressure or vasospasm, the fibrous cap can become disrupted, exposing the contents of the plaque to the flowing blood. The resulting thrombus can lead to ischemia or to the shedding of emboli.
One method of locating vulnerable plaque is to peer through the arterial wall with infrared light. To do so, one inserts a catheter through the lumen of the artery. The catheter includes a delivery fiber for illuminating a spot on the arterial wall with infrared light. Various particles in the blood, as well as the arterial wall itself, scatter or reflect much of this light. A small portion of the light, however, penetrates the arterial wall, scatters off structures deep within the wall. Some of this deeply-scattered light re-enters the lumen. This re-entrant light be collected by a collection fiber within the catheter and subjected to spectroscopic analysis.
Light scattered only by the blood or reflected off the vessel walls surface contains no information about structures within the wall. To the extent that such light enters the collection fiber, it represents unwanted noise. Hence, the collection fiber preferably rejects such light and directs only re-entrant light into the collection fiber.